mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legenda Everfree ''' (albo '''Legend of Everfree) — czwarty film z serii Equestria Girls. Krótkie opisy :Wczesna wersja Film będzie skupiony na głównej siódemce bohaterek, kiedy ich szkoła wybiera się na szkolny obóz. Obóz ten nazwany został obozem Everfree. Ma on zostać zamknięty, więc główne bohaterki postanawiają temu zaradzić i zebrać pieniądze na zbiórce. :Z oficjalnej strony o Equestria Girls ::Link do strony Gdy uczniowie Liceum Canterlot jadą na wycieczkę na Obóz Evefree, są zaskoczeni gdy znajdują magiczną siłę, powodującą dziwne zjawiska na obozie. Z pomocą Mane 6, zwłaszcza Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle musi zmierzyć się z mroczną Midnight Sparkle w sobie i opanować swoje nowe magiczne zdolności, by ocalić obóz. :Ze strony TeleTOON+ ::Link Po dramatycznych wydarzeniach na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni, uczniowie Canterlot wybierają się na spokojny, wypoczynkowy obóz Everfree. Equestria Girls są bardzo podekscytowane. Jedynie Twilight Sparkle czuje niepokój spotęgowany koszmarnymi snami o tajemniczej Midnight Sparkle. Jednocześnie zaczynają się w niej budzić magiczne moce. Sunset uważa, że to wspaniałe, jednak Twilight obawia się, że ma to coś wspólnego z Midnight Sparkle i prosi Sunset, aby nikomu nie zdradzała jej sekretu. Obozowicze poznają legendę Everfree - historię o duchu natury, Gaji Everfree, która utrudnia życie ludzi wkraczających na teren jej lasu. W obozie zaczynają dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Twilight jest przekonana, że to jej wina, choć wszyscy obozowicze uważają, że to sprawka ducha natury. Opis szczegółowy Prolog Twilight przewraca się w łóżku w swoim pokoju i mówi przez sen, nagle budzi ją pukanie do drzwi i wołanie dziewczyn że autokar na obóz Everfree odjeżdża za dziesięć minut.Spike wita się z dziewczynami. Zaspana Twilight nie może uwierzyć się zaspała i wchodzą dziewczyny Sunset jest zdziwiona że Twilight zaspała, a Pinkie pyta ją i zagląda pod poduszkę czy nie ma superdenerwującego budzika, który robi ee-ee-ee-ee?. Dziewczyny pomagają Twilight się spakować, Applejack i Rarity sprzeczają się o sukienkę. Twilight idzie się ubrać i widzi w lustrze Midnight Sparkle, a dziewczyny krzyczą na jej obecność za sobą. Midnight Sparkle używa magii która powoduję się wszystko znika wraz przyjaciółkami Twilight i Spike, a Midnight Sparkle obiecuję Twilight że powróci i że jest częścią jej. Twilight budzi się krzykiem w autokarze a Sunset pyta ją czy wszystko porządku, Pinkie opowiada co będą robić na obozie. Dyrektor Celestia i Wicedyrektor Luna mówią uczniom o obozie i że dojeżdżają na miejsce. Później autokar mija różne miejsca jadąc do obozu . Zapoznanie z obozem Uczniowie dojechali na miejsce, Fluttershy nie może się doczekać spaceru po lesie, a Spike chęcią chce pójść z Fluttershy głównie poganiać za wiewiórkami. Applejack liczy na prawdziwy survival, Rarity marzy się czysty relaks, a Pinkie się zgadza z nią ponieważ zeszły rok był zbyt wyczerpujący najpierw były trzy syreny hipnotyzujące ludzi swoim śpiewem, potem chora z żądzy rywalizacji szkoła i dwie kumpele demony czym uraza Twilight. Sunset mówi do Twilight że przyzwyczai się to tego, Applejack potwierdza się Canterlot stało się ostatnio magnesem dla magii oraz że pobędą w miejscu, gdzie nie trzeba się przejmować takimi rzeczami. Do dziewczyn podchodzi Flash i daję plecak Twilight, a ona dziękuję mu, że przyniósł jej plecak. Flash próbuję rozwinąć rozmowę, ale mu nie wychodzi i odchodzi. Twilight na do widzenia Flashowi mówi, że pewnie się jeszcze spotkają. Sunset wyjaśnia Twilight zachowanie Flasha, że jest taka dziewczyna, która wygląda tak jak ona, ale żyje w innym wymiarze i jest księżniczką kucykiem oraz że ona chyba wpadła Flashowi w oko.Przez radiowęzeł słychać prośbę zebrania się na głównym placu oraz że zaczyna się fantastyczny tydzień z przygodą. Dyrektorka obozu - Gloriosa wita wszystkich i przestawia siebie oraz brata Timbera. Dyrektor obozu przed rozlokowaniem do namiotów pyta się wszystkich co chcą robić na obozie, Timber przerywa jej mówiąc że oprócz chodzenia do kamieniołomów. Gloriosa potwierdza, że poza tym mają szeroki wachlarz możliwości, pyta jakie zajęcia sprawią, że to będzie najlepszy tydzień ich życia. Rainbow Dash chcę wspinaczkę górską, łucznictwo, siatkówkę Dash jeszcze chcę coś powiedzieć lecz Sunset jej przerywa żeby dała komuś innemu szansę się wypowiedzieć. Bulk Biceps chcę majsterkowanie, Pinkie dekorowanie ciastek, Fluttershy poranne spacery po lesie, a Rarity na pokaz mody, na który zaprojektuje fantastyczną letnią odzież inspirowaną nowymi trendami i którą zaprezentują jej koleżanki na tle zachwycającej przyrody. Gloriosa mówi, że pokaz mody jest obozową tradycją, a Timber mówi, że nigdy czegoś takiego nie robili. Podczas mowy siostry Timber spogląda na Twilight, która się rumieni, a przyjaciółki śmieją się na ten widok. Dyrektor Celestia pyta co z prezentami obozowym i że była to jej ulubiona tradycja na obozie Everfree. Gloriosa zgadza się na prezenty obozowe, a Timber pyta jej czy na serio, bo myślał że nie. Gloriosa potwierdza i mówi, że mylił się na ten temat. Sunset pyta Pinkie Pie i Twilight Sparkle czy też wyczuwają to napięcie między Gloriosą a jej bratem, dziewczyny potwierdzają że trochę. Gloriosa mówi, że uczestnicy każdego obozu starają się stworzyć coś pożytecznego, jakiś dar dla przyszłych obozowiczów, wspólny wysiłek włożony w przedsięwzięcie jest kluczem do stworzenia silnych więzi, które przetrwają nawet po zakończeniu tego obozu. Gloriosa do Timbera mówi, że dlatego to jest takie ważne i mówi dalej do obozowiczów o prezencie dla obozu, że ta altana to dzieło zeszłorocznej grupy, a ten totem i zegar słoneczny to też prace obozowiczów. Dyrektor Celestia mówi, że zegar słoneczny był zrobiony przez ich rocznik a Wicedyrektor Luna, że niektórzy uważali, że to niepraktyczne, bo zegar słoneczny nie działa w nocy. Gloriosa mówi obozowiczom, że są naprawdę niezwykłą grupą i z pewnością pozostawią tutaj po sobie coś bardzo inspirującego. Przydział namiotów i niechciana wizyta Timber mówi, że skoro mowa o pozostawianiu to pora, żeby przydzielili im namioty, gdzie będą mogli pozostawić bagaże. Gloriosa mówi, że namioty dziewcząt będzie rozdzielał Timber, a chłopców ona. Pinkie i Rarity wylosowały szmaragdowy namiot, Applejack i Rainbow akwamarynowy, Fluttershy i DJ Pon-3 ametystowy a Sunset i Twilight szafirowy namiot. Twilight zakład, że to szafir, bo szafiry są nie tylko niebieskie zdarza się róż, fiolet, żółty, Timber że zgadza i mówi, że tak, ale głównie są niebieskie stąd ich nazwa z łacińskiego – sapphirus co znaczy „niebieski”. Twilight mówi, że wie, a czy on wiedziałeś, że szafiry to po prostu rubiny, tylko bez chromu, Timber mówi, że szafirowy namiot jest najlepszy, bo ona nim jest. Twilight mówi, że pewno mówi to wszystkim obozowiczkom, Timber zaprzecza, widzi Bulka mówi mu, że jest w rubinowym w najgorszym namiocie, Bulk zaczyna się denerwować. Timber próbuje go uspokoić mówiąc mu, że go wkręca, bo rubinowy jest ekstra jest jak szafirowy tylko z chromem oraz, że rubin i koral wyglądają megapodobnie dla niewtajemniczonych. Timber idzie pokazać namiot Bulkowi i żegna się z Twilight. Dziewczyny śmieją się na ten widok oraz mówią, że to było takie romantyczne. Gloriosa dmucha w gwizdek i prosi się ulokować obozowiczom oraz żeby spotkali się na przystani za piętnaście minut, by omówić zasady bezpieczeństwa, także mówi żeby mówili gdy czegoś potrzebowali. Zjawia się Filthy Rich mówi, że potrzebuję czegoś, Gloriosa wita go i szeptem pyta go co on tu teraz robi, bo obóz dopiero się zaczyna. Rich odpowiada, że zachwyca swe oczy widokami, bo to takie relaksujące, Gloriosa odpowiada mu, że może on się rozejrzeć, jak obóz się skończy, a teraz żeby jechał. Rich się zgadza i odjeżdża limuzyną. Gloriosa mówi obozowiczom, że Filthy Rich kiedyś przyjeżdżał tu na obozy, od czasu do czasu przez sentyment wpada na stare śmieci oraz karze zanieść bagaże do swoich namiotów, bo zaczynają superwymiatający obozowy tydzień. Applejack i Rarity w czasie drogi do namiotów rozmawiają. Rarity mówi, że czeka ich nauka przepisów, ale ma nadzieję, że będzie mogła zacząć projektowanie strojów na obozowy pokaz mody jak najszybciej. Applejack trudno uwierzyć, że Rarity namówiła Gloriosę na pokaz mody, bo tu jest środek lasu, to ma być szkoła przetrwania. Rarity odpowiada jej, że po ciuchach Gloriosy widać, że lubi dbać o swój wygląd i dobrze dobrane ubrania, nawet jeżeli jest w środku lasu. Applejack odpowiada, że wszystko jedno, o ile tylko nie wpakuje jej w jedno ze swoich frymuśnych ubranek oraz, że chce ona tego, Rarity odpowiada jej, że skąd oraz, że tak i by się nie martwiła ona, bo to będzie absolutnie pasować do jej stylu, zobaczy ona, że będzie zachwycona. W namiocie Sunset Shimmer i Twilight W namiocie, Sunset bawi się latarką w straszydło ale zaraz rozpoczyna rozmowę z Twilight pytając czy to było dziwne ta rozmowa z tym bogaczem. Twilight zamyślona zgadza się z nią, Sunset mówi, że ma jakieś takie wrażenie, że Gloriosa coś ukrywa, ale brata to ma przystojnego. Twilight się rumieni i odpowiada, że jest w porządku, Sunset pyta ją czy wszystko dobrze, bo wcześniej w autobusie wydawała się przerażona. Spike mówi, że miała pewnie jeden z tych swoich koszmarów. Twilight rzuca ubranie na Spike i mówi, że nic jej nie jest, bo na co miałabym narzekać. Odkąd przeniosła się do Canterlot, wszyscy są dla niej bardzo mili i wyrozumiali szczególnie po tym, co stało się na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. Sunset mówi, że to nie była jej wina. Dyrektorka Grzyb zmusiła ją do używania magii, żeby Crystal Prep wygrało olimpiadę oraz, że nie była gotowa, żeby mieć taką moc, ale to już minęło i nawet jeśli myśli, że ktoś mógłby jej nie wybaczyć tego, co się stało w przeszłości, wierzyła jej, że oni wybaczą. Wpada Rainbow Dash i pyta czy idą, Sunset odpowiada, że za chwileczkę tylko posmaruję się kremem z filtrem. Sunset szuka kremu i mówi, że jest pewna, że go spakowała. Twilight znajduję go, lecz on zaczyna lewitować tak jak reszta rzeczy, Sunset myśli jak to możliwe, a Twilight nie może w to uwierzyć. Dla Sunset to jest niesamowite, a dla Twilight okropne. Sunset mówi, że chyba żartuje, bo to jest super. Zamieniały się już w kucyki, miały uszy, skrzydła i ogony, strzelały magicznymi tęczami, ale czegoś takiego jeszcze nie było oraz pyta jej jak on to zrobiła. Twilight odpowiada jej, że nie ma pojęcia oraz, że może to nie ona, a może to tamta. Sunset pyta jaka tamta. Twilight odpowiada, że nikt i nieważne oraz żeby lepiej nie rozmawiały o tym i czy mogłaby o tym całym lewitowaniu nie mówić innym. Sunset pyta dlaczego nie. Twilight odpowiada jej, że słyszała Applejack, że to ma być miejsce, w którym wszyscy będą mogli odpocząć od magii oraz, że nie chce, żeby myślano, że znów coś nowego przywlokła. Sunset odpowiada jej, że jeśli tak bardzo nie chce, to nie pisnie ani słowa. Twilight odpowiada, że naprawdę nie chce i wychodzi z namiotu, a Sunset odpowiada jej, że okej, ale może ta magia to nie jest nic złego. Sunset próbuje użyć lewitacji na kremie do filtru, lecz jej nie wychodzi, Spike mówi jej, że obstawia, że będzie musiała to podnieść, Sunset wzdycha i podnosi krem oraz wychodzi z namiotu. Budowa nowego pomostu Wpada na Gloriose i słyszy jak on mógł, Sunset pyta czy coś powiedziała, ona jej odpowiada, że ona nic nie mówiła. przyszła, żeby się upewnić, czy wszyscy już idą na pomost oraz pyta Sunset czy potrzebuje czegoś. Sunset odpowiada, że nie, Gloriosa mówi, że jeśli ma jakieś życzenie, coś, co może sprawić, że spędzi najcudowniejszy tydzień, to da jej znać, a ona się tym zajmie, Sunset odpowiada, że ma wszystko, Gloriosa odchodzi do pozostałych obozowiczów, Sunset mówi do Spike, że takie szczebiotanie ją stresuje. Przybiega Pinkie Pie i wita Sunset mówiąc, że będą się tu superekstra bawić, Sunset odpowiada, że chyba nie wszyscy jednakowo. Przed pomostem dziewczyny podziwiają łono przyrody, jezioro lśniące, jakby było pokryte diamentami, świeże powietrze, chłodna bryze, ptaki, które siadają na dłoni. Rainbow Dash mówi do Fluttershy, że takie rzeczy zdarza się tylko jej. Gloriosa mówi obozowiczom, że sporty wodne mogą uprawiać codziennie aż do wieczora, mogą pływać kajakiem, żeglować, pływać lub serfować oraz gorąco zachęca ich do tego. Na pomostsze Fluttershy pyta Twilight która idzie popływać, czy nie są słodziuchne te kaczuszki, pod Twilight łamie się deska, a Timber łapie ją i odpowiada jej, że jest czarujący, ale tak od razu na niego lecieć. Z daleka przygląda im Flash, mówi Sunset, że nie powinien być zazdrosny, bo ostatecznie to nie jest jego Twilight, nie, żeby ta druga była jego, Sunset odpowiada mu, że rozumie. ale ta jego Twilight jest księżniczką w Equestrii oraz wiem, że to przykre, ale większość czasu spędzi ona właśnie tam.Flash pyta ją czy sugeruje mu, żeby powinien o niej zapomnieć, Sunset odpowiada, że tak,on mówi jej, że nie owija w bawełnę, a Sunset odpowiada, że to nie jej stylu. Dyrektor Luna mówi, że to miejsce jest bardzo niebezpieczne oraz należy zamknąć pomost aż do końca obozu, Gloriosa odpowiada, że to nie musi być do końca obozu,wystarczy tylko przybić deskę, a ona się tym zajmie. Applejack mówi, że zrobią to oni, bo na jej oko ten pomost to już próchno, zrobienie nowego będzie ich darem i byłoby to z korzyścią dla ich, ale również dla następnych pokoleń obozowiczów. Timber sam nie wie, bo to będzie straszna harówa oraz nie chce, żeby tracili czas przeznaczony na rozrywki obozowe na budowanie pomostu dla przyszłych pokoleń, Rainbow Dash odpowiada mu, że rozumie jego troskę, ale oni to drużyna Wondercolts i muszą dbać o reputację oraz, że nie ma takiej opcji, żeby wyjechali stąd, nie pozostawić najwspanialszego daru w historii, odbudowa pomostu to strzał w dziesiątkę, pyta innych co oni na to.Gloriosa mówi, że decyzja zapadła, Timber odpowiada je, że na to wygląda, Sunset mówi do siebie, że jednak jest jakiś zgrzyt u nich. Dziewczyny myślą nad projektem pomostu, wymienią słupy na nowe, daczą solidne deski, postawią tablicę z napisem „Obóz Everfree”, specjalne skrzyneczki na pokarm dla kaczuszek i rybek oraz latarnię, żeby w nocy było coś widać. Legenda o Gaji Everfree Omówienie pierwszego trailera przecieków z SDCC Trailer Najważniejsze i najciekawsze nowe informacje W obozie Evefree, według opowieści Timbera Spruce'a, grasuje tajemnicza Gaia Evefree. Za każdym razem gdy się pojawia, dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Prawdopodobnie przez nią główne bohaterki (w tym ludzka Twilight i Sunset) otrzymują dziwne, nowe zdolności: Rainbow jest nagle super szybka, Rarity tworzy tarczę w kształcie diamentów, do Fluttershy zwierzęta lgną dużo mocniej niż zwykle i obsiadają ją całą, Pinkie potrafi wykonywać imprezowe sztuczki (takie jak nagłe wybuchy z iskierkami), a ludzka Twilight lewituje przedmioty. Twilight i Sunset odnajdują jaskinię, która może być siedliskiem tajemniczej Gai. Rainbow Dash podejrzewa, że Gaia mogła przedostać się do ludzkiego świata z krainy kucyków – Equestrii. San Diego Comic Con (SDCC) mały Na tym Comic Conie padło wiele informacji na temat serialu i nadchodzącego filmu o MLP, ale także o tej części Equestria Girls. Oto one: * Może pojawić się Sunset Shimmer z ludzkiego świata. * Może także być taka możliwość, że kucykowa Sunset Shimmer wróci do Equestrii, lecz nie jest to pewne. * Legend of Evefree pojawi się w serwisie Netflix 1 października, lecz oficjalna data premiery filmu nie jest jeszcze znana. Teasery mały|lewo 4 sierpnia 2015 tytuł czwartego z filmów Equestria Girls został ujawniony w rozesłanym prasie planie rozrywkowym Hasbro na 2016 rok. W rogu na jednym ze slajdów widać przedstawiony obok obrazek. Umieszczono tam nową dziewczynę (nieznaną wówczas jeszcze z imienia Gloriosę Daisy) na tle ciemnego lasu. W dniach 4-9 sierpnia 2016 na oficjalnym kanale Equestria Girls na YouTubie zamieszczono pięć krótkich fragmentów filmu. Ich polskie wersje opublikowano około 14 września 2016. Legenda Everfree - fragment 1 Legenda Everfree - fragment 2 Legenda Everfree - fragment 3 Legenda Everfree - fragment 4 Legenda Everfree - fragment 5 Trailery mały|300px mały|300px|Zwiastun Teletoon+ mały|300px|Polski zwiastun DVD Nieudane sceny mały|300px Podobnie jak w przypadku poprzedniego filmu tak i tutaj stworzono specjalny filmik z "nieudanymi ujęciami". Jest częścią amerykańskiego wydania DVD/Blu-ray filmu. Zabawki EG 4 Lalka Bon Bon.jpg|Lalka Sweetie Drops (Bon Bon) EG4 Lalka Applejack w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Applejack w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Applejack w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Applejack w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Fluttershy w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Fluttershy w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Fluttershy w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Fluttershy w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Rarity w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Rarity w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Rarity w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Rarity w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Fluttershy bez opakowania.JPG| Lalka Fluttershy w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Fluttershy w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Fluttershy w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Gloriosy Daisy bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Gloriosy Daisy (nowej postaci) bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Gloriosy Daisy w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Gloriosy Daisy (nowej postaci) w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Rainbow Dash bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Rainbow Dash w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Rainbow Dash w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Rainbow Dash w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Rarity bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Rarity w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Rarity w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Rarity w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Sunset Shimmer bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Sunset Shimmer w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Sunset Shimmer w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Sunset Shimmer w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu Galeria Źródła *Plan rozrywkowy Hasbro na 2016 rok *Zapowiedź filmu na 2016 rok Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe